Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7p - 10}{p - 2} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-7p - 10}{p - 2} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7p - 10) \times 6} {(p - 2) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-42p - 60}{p - 2}$